Breeders of expensive show dogs, and in particularly, small or miniature dogs frequently lose one or more newborn pups in a litter due to the mother dog accidently crushing the pup(s) with her body or by smothering the pup with her body or by the bedding material in the kennel. In breeding large dogs, large litters are usually obtained and the loss of one or two pups from a large litter, although not desired, is not critical. Small or miniature dogs, such as the tea cup size Maltese, Chihuahua, and the like, are expensive and usually have litters consisting of only one or two pups. The standard stud fee usually involves giving the stud owner his "pick of the litter" or an equivalent cash sum. Since owners of small breed females may expect only one or two pups, they usually prefer to pay a cash fee rather than risk giving up all or fifty percent of the litter. If one or two pups are smothered or crushed by the mother dog, the breeder may lose his entire investment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus that will help prevent, or reduce the likelihood of, accidental smothering or crushing of newborn pups by the mother dog.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kennel accessory that is releasably attached within the base portion of a portable kennel and serves to provide a protective device for newborn pups born or placed within the kennel base.
A further object of the present invention is a kennel accessory releasably secured to the inside periphery of a portable kennel base portion and spaced from the bottom thereof to provide a peripheral area of protection for newborn pups within the kennel base.
An additional object of the present invention is a kennel accessory positioned within a kennel base portion and serving to secure bedding material therein from movement to thereby prevent the mother dog from digging and rearranging the bedding such that it could be a hazard to her newborn pups.
Another object of the present invention is a kennel accessory that reduces the likelihood of a mother dog from trapping and crushing or smothering a pup between her body and the kennel sidewall when she lays down.